To remember the sorrows and the joy
by LavenderDewdrop
Summary: It was the fourth night at Jeremy Fitzgerald's shift at the pizzeria. And eventually, he manages to finish the night without getting himself killed..But he recalled his abusive household and began to be depressed. To remember the sorrows and the joy was something hard for him to do. But someone important in his life removed his sorrows and turned it into something better.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Most FNAF characters written in the fanfiction are based from Rebornica's AU! (Check out her tumblr, but she passed it on to a friend of hers named Cam) Don't know her? Well, it's not a problem at all. Just continue reading then =))**

**Chapter 1:**

The windows rattled from the harsh rain outside which added to the (already) creepy atmosphere, the drawings that were taped on the wall started flying off and flew everywhere in the pizzeria until it found its way to the office. And in the office, of course, is a frantic night guard. He was in his fourth night. As you may know, it is rather stressful. Animatronics moving everywhere and hallucinations getting to you more often in the first three nights. Speaking of which...

A sinister laugh came from the vents.

"C-Calm down th-that was only balloon boy.."

Jeremy Fitzgerald, an 18 year-old who was working at the pizzeria for his night shift of watching over the animatronics. He doesn't really hate his job (surprisingly) but he just says that it can be nervewrecking sometimes. Like when Bonnie almost got his face the other night, or when Foxy kept appearing in the hallway and Jeremy had to call Mike over to help him out...

Yeah, that kind of nervewrecking.

Jeremy sat on his chair to calm down and grabbed the small ipad-like screen that was on his hands so that he can monitor everything in the pizzeria.

"O-Okay..uhh.." He stuttered when he looked at the cameras, "The r-rest in the Parts &amp; Service r-room are quiet..uhm, wh-what's that..? Oh that's just..Toy Chica..Uhm..Music Box!"

He swiftly took his eyes off of the screen and winded up the music box until it was fully winded.

Yes, he actually had time to wind that up all the way.

The brunette boy quickly checked the time: 4:00am. Just a little more can do..but then he heard something crawl into his office-  
"A-AAH, NO NO"  
Jeremy blurted that out and swiftly put on the Freddy Fazbear head. Radio noises were heard in the room. Really loud radio noises. He looked around and saw that the Mangle was clinging on one of the light fixtures on the ceiling.  
"GO AWAAAAY" Jeremy whispered to the animatronic, it seemed to just tilt its head at him. Even if it looked ripped and torn to shreds by the hands of children. It made an odd radio noise that wasn't like the others. It couldn't be heard very well but Jeremy heard Mangle say a word.  
"Arm"

Arm?

The Mangle got out of the office to go back to it's original position, leaving the frantic night guard confused. Sure, one of his favorite animatronics was The Mangle (The other being Toy Chica) but of course, all were scary.  
Suddenly, Jeremy remembered something. He rolled up his sleeves to see marks of his self mutilations. He thought that Mangle must've noticed them and wanted to point that out. It looked like he's been in a fight with a cat.  
He self-mutilated because he lives in an abusive household and only Mike, Scott, Chris, Fritz and Vincent ever seemed to care about him.

Not even a girl..heh. Most girls in his high school hated him for some reason. Maybe those 'cuts' on his arms? The fact that he nearly was the reason why his group failed at a project and thought he was dumb?

That's why he's questioning his own sexuality now.  
He liked Mike well..more than a friend at one point but he got over it. Some of the dudes shipped him with Mike too! It was slightly embarrassing, knowing the fact that Mike was dating a nice girl named Doll.

Wait wait-Back to the shift..When did Jeremy start thinking of his past?

Well, it was no use since it already became 6AM. He breathed out a sigh of relief and was glad to know he'd live another day. Or was he?  
He'd have to go back to that infernal household where his parents keep fighting and him always being beat up by his father..Sigh..  
His mother saying words to him that hurt his feeling as much as it hurts to cut himself...

Jeremy sighed once more and stood up from his chair, he was depressed thinking about last night. Where his mother called him a 'Lazy slob' and grounded him in his room.  
He walked around the pizzeria, waiting for Mike to arrive so that Jeremy can give the keys to the place and go home. Jeremy looked around in the pizzeria, making sure everything was in its place, leaving no trace of what happened last night, until he bumped into someone.

"Oh H-Hey, I-I'm really sorry I-"  
Jeremy stuttered and looked up, he seemed to have bumped into Mike. Eheh, among all people to bump into...Mike.  
"Yo" He greeted "Well someone seems stressed on their fourth night" Mike chuckled and ruffled his friend's hair. Making him mumble something. Mike did act like a father to Jeremy.  
The father Jeremy always wanted to have..  
"W-Well..what'd you expect?" Jeremy asked, a bit jittery. He hasn't worn off since a few minutes ago. Scary stuff.

"Maybe it's something you need to expect, buddy" Mike said "We're getting a new person here since Fritz was fired a while back. And guess what?"  
Jeremy tilted his head slightly "What?"  
"It's a giiiiiiiiiiirl" Mike raised his eyebrows while rolling his tongue.  
"Mike, p-please don't say that as if a new baby was b-born" Jeremy smiled slightly. "And no, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. I want to save up for college and all that." As he explained, Mike heard someone enter through the door.

She had dark-brown hair and emerald-green eyes but she had braces and glasses, which was a rare sight to see these days, wearing the uniform the same as Jeremy but she had a skirt that was Navy blue. And on her shirt pocket was a name tag "Ivy"

"Cool" She mumbled to herself, not noticing the boys at the other side of the room. "Ooh, No wonder why my little brothers love this place.."  
Jeremy seemed to turn red at the sight of the girl. Well, mainly because he hasn't seen a girl (aside from his mother) in a long while.

Mike nudged Jeremy by the hip and winked. Making Jeremy a bit more flustered than he already is.  
He leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear "You dig her?" which made him jump up since Ivy was approaching the two already.  
"Oh Hey! You must be the guards working here already?" She asked, a bit cheerfully, since it was her first day on day-shift.  
Of course, she'd have to go on night shift as well..someday..  
Mike coughed and introduced himself "Yep, We're the guards here and I'm Mike. And this is Jeremy"

Jeremy seemed a little lost in her eyes.

"O-oh, Uh, Hi!"  
Mike laughed at his nervousness while Ivy seemed to grin at him. Well, this is a start of a good friendship..

**=End of Chapter 1=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Why did Jeremy find himself getting lost in Ivy's eyes anyway?  
It seemed a little embarrassing but he'd have to admit that Ivy had this certain atmosphere about her that made him forget his abusive family for a second.

Ivy seemed to notice Jeremy's awkward position. Not that she minded, but she understood. A silence pressed between them as Mike made a loud (dad) cough and quickly broke the silence between them "Well, Mind if we know your full name?"  
"Oh yeah" Ivy answered "Ivory Caila Crosswallice. It's quite a mouthful to remember so just call me Ivy" She brushed hair away from her face and smiled at the both of them.

Mike said for her to look around and ask them if they had any questions, she nodded and the girl turned around to check things out. Although Fitzgerald preferred to remain silent and just observe, his tall friend told him otherwise.

Jeremy felt Mike (dad)-stare behind his back so he sweat more than usual.  
"I-I think I should be g-going home now.." Fitzgerald said, rubbing the back of his head "Here's the keys to the place. I'll come back at 11pm for my sh-shift"  
"See you later, Jeremy. Oh yeah, and Ivy's taking a full-day shift. I hope you don't mind you showing the ropes to her during your shift" Mike said, grinning "Eheh"  
"Pfft, fine. I won't mind anyway" Jeremy replied, rubbing the back of his head a bit nervously. "I'll be going now"

He waved goodbye as he walked out the door to his bike, which was-wait..  
His bike seemed to have gone missing even if he chained it to a pole. Well, that's a stroke of luck..  
The brunette sighed, his parents were going to get mad at him again and most probably scold him for 'not being alert' or 'wasting their money'. He always hated being scolded at... even if it wasn't his fault or was an accident.

Jeremy walked on the sidewalk, passing by numerous people and cars that added to the city-like atmosphere. He continued walking until he reached his destination: His home.  
Of course, once he walked in the structure, he was greeted with his parents yelling at each other for some reason that he didn't want to know.

He was about to say 'Hey, I'm home' or something but he changed his mind and went upstairs to his room. But his father, Mr. Fitzgerald yelled at him "Come down here, Young man!"  
Jeremy went downstairs slowly to find his father glaring at him. "Where's your bike?" He asked, rather loudly. Even glancing at Ms. Fitzgerald from time to time, who was seated near the dining table.

"U-Um, about that..I..someone kind of.." Jeremy stuttered and paused for a moment "Someone..stole my b-bike.." After saying that, Mr. Fitzgerald slugged his son by the shoulder angrily and scolded him.  
"You idiot! Do you know how much I spent that for your godforsaken life?!" His father shouted at him "Go up to your room! You're grounded until you go out for your shift!"

Jeremy held his arm in pain and went upstairs quickly, locked the door behind him and listened to his parents continiously argue. Mostly consisting of curses and swear words, also how much of a disgrace Jeremy is.

In his depression, he grabbed his razor from his drawer and he stared at it.

The sharp item pressing against his skin..the pain doesn't match his emotions as much as that deed does. Jeremy sighed again and nearly cut himself when his phone did a 'beep' which signifies that he got a message from someone.  
He picked up his phone and read a text message that came from someone familiar.

"From: Ivy  
Helloooo, Just here to check on you and all that. Hopefully, you're alright! =)) I got your number from your good buddy, Mike. He says that he gave it to me for other purposes."

Jeremy decided to text her back since..no one has the time to text him back.

"Oh hey, Ivy. I hope you're enjoying your day-shift so far. And uh, can you ask Mike to watch over Foxy more often? Also, keep the kids away from the Parts &amp; Services room. Thanks."

He actually forgot he was going to cut himself due to his..parents..and other family matters. Well, he had company now. Jeremy might be a lot more happy with some company. He's not too shy to start a conversation after all.

Time passed and Jeremy stayed in his room for a long time, trying not to cut himself once more and remember the pain that wasn't supposed to be there. The pain that he didn't do anything to deserve. The pain in which reminds him of blood trickling down his arm and onto his clothes. The boy looked at his arm again, it looked like he recently had a fight with a cat.

Fitzgerald looked at his phone, the last message he received was from Ivy. "Cool! Oh, a kid's birthday is coming up, I might be busy. Bye for now!"  
He put his phone down and stared outside of his window and into the blue skies. No reason to stare at it, after all. Being stuck in his room with nothing to do. Every material you possess is taken by your parents and now your room just consists of a bed, bookshelf and a large carpet which spread out in the room.

Suddenly, Jeremy found out something to do to brighten his room a little.  
He went through some boxes under his bed and found some posters of video games like Final Fantasy, Sonic the Hedgehog and even Super Mario Galaxy. Jeremy smiled at the posters he found and decided to put them up by his bedside. 

* * *

A few minutes after, there were posters on the wall that gave some life into his room. It wasn't all that boring anymore.  
He knew that his parents would just tare them off while he was away. At least it's something to do.  
Jeremy sighed and looked at his phone again, a message from Mike.

"From Mike:  
Come here RIGHT NOW We got a huge problem in the pizzeria! I'll explain later! These kids are rowdy!"

Jeremy stood up from his bed, still in his uniform, and was about to open his room door until he realized his parents locked him in. "M-..."  
No.  
He doesn't want to call his mother.  
They don't have the right to be called "dad" or "mom"  
No..

=**End of Chapter 2=**

Author's Note:  
Hi guys! I took a while on this one, sorry ^_^;  
But I noticed the first chapter got a lot of reads so I decided to put another chapter up as soon as possible! =))  
Leave a review, favorite or a follow. It would help me out a lot. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Now all Jeremy has to do is try and get out of his room, not get caught by his parents also not get fired from his job. Which is highly unlikely to happen, it would be a risk. A very huge risk that in fact, can get him out of the house.  
Wait..  
It's actually something he wanted to happen.  
But he was going to get beat up so what's the point?

Well, his parents **_never cared_** for him anyway so what's the point of them being mad at him? If they'd just hate him more than they already do, then so be it.

Jeremy sighed at that and flopped on his bed to think about it. Although, he'd have to do it quickly. He didn't have much time to waste or he'll get fired from his job.  
Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He grinned at one point, then opened his windows to look outside.

"Okay, Jeremy, you can d-do this..Don't break your leg, Don't b-break your leg..."

His plan?  
Jump out of a two-story house without having any broken bones. Insane, but it was a thought. Despite how nervous and scared he was all the time, he can be brave.  
That doesn't happen too often. Of course, he changed his mind thinking that was an insane idea.

"N-No I can't do that..uh, uh.."  
Jeremy stuttered more as he continued talking to himself in his room, teetering back and forth and thinking what he can do to go back to his job without hurting himself or breaking any of his bones.  
Out of nowhere, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Jeremy muttered something under his breath and turned around, it was..Mike..?  
"M-Mike, what're you d-doing here?" Jeremy asked nervously, stuttering slightly. His friend gave a smirk and replied "Well, Your parents are sleeping so I picked the lock on the door and opened up your room"

Jeremy was shocked in knowing that "A-And who taught y-you that?!"  
"Vince"  
The brunette boy sighed and said that it was typical, very typical. Vince being the kind of 'criminal-minded' person and doing things that he wasn't supposed to. Something like a rebel. Yeah, definitely. That dude just loved the sight of blood.

"Well" Mike coughed "Let's get going to the pizzeria, Ivy is trying hard to solve what's up"  
Jeremy raised an eyebrow in question "Wh-What's going on anyway?"  
The brunette boy's co-worker signaled him to go out of his room and head outside. Then he soon replied after "The kids got near the Parts &amp; Service room. We need to keep them out. Andd the boss is paying extra for this"  
The 18-year old's eyes widened "H-He's paying e-extra? That's new"

Mike chuckled "Yeah, guess so. I'm getting my car, hold up here" Jeremy's friend went to the other side of the road, where his car was parked. Mike started the car and signaled Jeremy to enter in the front seat, which he did. And so, he entered the car, closing the door and then putting his seatbelt on.

* * *

Mike parked the car in the parking lot nearby the pizzeria, quickly jumped out from his seat to go to the door. Jeremy did the same and they both went in the pizzeria.  
Arcade machines and tables filled with food were everywhere. Balloons inflated with helium, flying up to the ceiling. And the floor was checkered black and white  
"Wh-Wh..?" Jeremy discontinued his sentence, in utter speechlessness.

Well, seeing Ivy panicked and trying to keep kids from taring Mangle apart more is something, right? "H-Hey! Go play with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie on the stage! Mangle needs some rest, kids!" Ivy tried convincing them in such a way that they'll listen to her.

But of course, they're kids. You can't command them and think they'd just listen to you.

Of course, Mike was sort of like a fatherly figure so he was good in shooing away the kids from Mangle. Not only that, the animatronics were caught staring at the children with red eyes. Really creepy.  
There was this one child, she had light-blonde hair tied back in pigtails and pale blue eyes, always seemed to wear a nice sweater and some leggings to go with her doll shoes. She went to the pizzeria everyday and got more and more suspicious of the animatronics.

Mike, who was the day guard, knew her name. Her name is Cyrenis Mintra.  
An energetic, cheerful and friendly child who has an intelligence that no one but her seems to recognize.  
The blonde child walked up to Jeremy and looked up at him, tilting her head adorably which made Jeremy go 'Awww' in his head.

Cyrenis poked Jeremy's waist in curiousity. He was obviously taller than the cute 5 year old but something about her was heart-warming. Maybe it was her atmosphere..?  
"Are you Mikey-Moo's boyfriend?"  
Okay he thought wrONG.

"U-Uh, wh-what makes you say that?" Jeremy asked nervously, even chuckling a little. How can a child think this way?  
"You're always around Mike-y and and-" Cyrenis was interrupted by Mike giving her a (fatherly) glare. She smiled in glee and ran off to play with her other friends.

Mike sighed "Sorry, she just tends to do that" He coughed and looked at the children playing games and eating pizza. "She's adorable, ain't she?"  
"Yeah, I-I noticed that she g-goes here without her parents. Where are th-they?" Jeremy asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
There was a "No Parent/guardian, No Entry" Rule there so Jeremy was rather curious on how she got in.

Mike remained abnormally silent but he managed to explain "Well, her parents left her on the side of the street. I asked her if she wanted to go in the pizzeria but she says her parents will be back soon. After a few hours, she fell asleep on the bench. I woke her up and asked if she needed a place to stay at.  
She was just sobbing silently at the fact that her parents won't come back" Mike paused to cough and soon continued afterwards "Then I carried her to the car, took her home with me. Told Doll about everything and we'll try to find her parents"

Jeremy seemed surprised, the boy rubbed his eyes and was slightly speechless in hearing that. "W-Well, Mike, You're d-doing a good thing."  
His friend smiled in reassurance but remembered something "The thing, is..her parents aren't alive anymore. There was this news report in which there was a mass murder somewhere in the south. Of course, I don't know how to tell her the whole thing. She'll probably hate me and all that.."

The brunette sighed in disappointment and decided to say "It happens. She'll know e-eventually" He stuttered "F-For now, I-I think you sh-should relax, Mike. I-I'll help Ivy handle with the children"  
"Heh, thanks bud"  
"N-No Problem.."

* * *

"Phew! Alright! Thanks for the help, Jeremy!"  
Ivy cleaned up the mess the children made, from pizza-cheese-stains to candy wrappers on the ground. Bubblegum underneath the tables (gross) to leftover food that just wasn't put in its proper children really made a mess. They didn't even bother putting their trash back where it belongs. All the empty cups left on the table, some lost items were found and put in a small box. Which had a handkerchief, a Plush of the Puppet, A couple of crayons and pencils and last, but oddly, a wallet which had about $50 in it. Not much but it was something.

Jeremy looked at the time which was 10PM. About 2 hours away from his last night shift at Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
Just one more night.  
He could even transfer to day shift.  
But, then again, Ivy will take the night shift if he transfers to the day shift..Which is a bad sign.  
, , bad sign.

Jeremy was sweeping the place, brushing off the dust and leftover candy on the floor. "Th-These kids are u-unhygenic..J-Just..wow.." He sighed and sat on the floor to rest. Ivy sat on the stage, next to the animatronics, which were Toy Freddy and his crew. "I-I can see why you're paid less than usual. Anyway.." She brushed off some dark brown hair off of her face "What's up with you and these animatronics anyway?"

The boy smiled nervously and answered "It's a...long, long long..s-story.."

=**End of Chapter 3=**

**Author's note:  
Hi guys! Sorry, this one took long to write! I'm getting lazier and lazier as summer (at my country) goes by! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review (For some insights) or a follow, it'd really help me out a lot if you have any ideas to share in the next chapter. I'd gladly appreciate it =)) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

11PM, About an hour until Jeremy's final shift at the pizzeria.  
Ivy and Jeremy finished clean-up and Mike went home early since he had to take care of Doll, who was sick and all that.  
So, back in the pizzeria, was Jeremy showing Ivy the ropes to her first night. He was sort of worried since it was Ivy's first night and the animatronics won't go as easy as the 4th night.(Which took place in the first chapter)

The hour before the shift starts was mostly Jeremy teaching Ivy the ropes and showing her some stratergies. Even if Jeremy was spending the shift with her, it'd be hard either way and he'd appreciate some help.

But it was a risk, having someone new can be a distraction or an advantage at things.

The two arrived at the office, about 20 minutes away from when their shift starts.  
"So, u-uh, Just a reminder" Jeremy pointed out "The animatronics are m-more agressive as the week p-progresses. So, uh, unfortunately, you h-happen to have your first shift on the night where they are m-most aggressive.." Ivy seemed slightly discouraged, she didn't sign up for this.  
The girl coughed and continued listening to Jeremy, who was teaching her stuff.

"Wait, there's only one Freddy Fazbear head here" Ivy noticed, becoming worried.  
Jeremy felt uncomfortable at this point "Well, h-here's the bad news..Uh, I heard you're fast in fixing things?"  
"Yeah?" Ivy confirmed, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"I-I just told you how my position works s-so we can get in sync with the shift." Jeremy coughed "The Boss hired you as a mechanic, who fixes the cameras. So, in your..uh..box here is a bunch of tools and a flashlight. You'll have to g-go out in the dark, making sure the animatronics don't catch you a-and all that, uh, through th-this earpiece I'll give you. I'll tell you which camera to fix a-and which animatronic you're going to encounter or run into."

The boy paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts on what the Boss said "Uh, so, I.. think you're paid like.. $20 more than the other guards. I-I think it's risky.. but not worth the money.."  
Ivy was pale when she heard what she was going to do, since when did a kid-friendly place during the day turn into something terrifying and menacing at night?!

"Can I ask you something?" Ivy said "When did...this...all start anyway?"  
Jeremy never thought of that, but he knew how to answer that. He sat on the office table, next to the small fan on the desk. "Well, s-some animatronic bit a kid's frontal l-lobe back then..Not sure w-who it was.. But that's the downfall of the buisness and eventually, the case mellowed d-down and the animatronics weren't t-the same ever since.."

Ivy blinked a couple of times and fear can be seen from her emerald eyes, "Can you make a good guess in which one it was?"  
"Hmm.." Jeremy replied "Maybe Freddy Fazbear, Maybe Foxy or Mangle-"

**[ 12 AM ]**

Jeremy's heart shifted, as well as his thoughts stopping "O-Oh, here we go.." The girl beside him seemed clueless but then realized the time and sat down on a chair which was next to Jeremy's.  
Ivy blinked and looked straight into the hall "Hey, uh, I'll wind the music box if all cameras work, alright? It looks like you need some help, so I'll take some trouble off of your shoulders."

The boy smiled at her and thanked her. That was somewhat of a time issue and a distraction to him. Glad that it was off from his shoulders.  
Only if the cameras keep working...

**[ Night 5 start ] **

* * *

Tension entered the room as the animatronics activated to Night Mode.  
The two co-workers sat in the office and listened to the phone call, Ivy didn't expect but maybe she'd get some advice from it.

" _Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!_ "

(Taken from the actual call on Night 5 of FNAF 2, Credits to Scott Cawthon and his _amazing_ voice for this.)

Ivy winded up the music box until it happened to be full. So that Jeremy can concentrate on the cameras. The Toy crew were still on the stage. The Old Animatronics in the back room. Mangle in the kitchen. Balloon Boy in the Prize corner where he should stay-  
Oh he just left. Isn't that ironic.

Jeremy looked around in the cameras for him, looks like he made his way to the vents already. Smiling at the camera menacingly. "Hello?" His greeting echoed in the vents.  
As Jeremy looked back at the monitor (tablet), he saw that the Party Room 4 camera got incredibly blurry and twitchy.  
"P-Party Room 2 Camera's down" Jeremy reminded his co-worker, who took note of that  
"Oh, right. Music box is fully winded. I'll be back soon" The girl said, as she picked up her toolbox and headed towards the Party Room through the hallway.

Her boots clicked against the floor, which resounded throughout the pizzeria. Made Jeremy slightly worried if those steps were replaced with screams of pain.  
Jeremy quickly winded up the music box, an actual music box that was on his desk, so it went back to be fully winded. Playing that tune over and over again...  
Hopefully, in the next 6 hours, without running out.

Jeremy looked at his tablet-monitor. A lot of things were out of its place.

Old Chica started making 'her' move, Old Foxy appeared in the hallway and Mangle seemed to have gone out of it's spot already  
"Shoot..Ivy? C-Can you hear me?"  
Jeremy spoke in an earpiece while waiting for Ivy to respond and hear him properly.  
"Hey Jeremy, The camera here started working again. You can go check that out. I-I'll head back there soon"

Jeremy looked in the hall and flickered the flashlight more than 10 times to get Foxy away from the hall, since Ivy was going to pass from that way. Suddenly, Jeremy saw something that made his tensions grow higher.  
"I-IVY! Toy Chica left the stage! Go to the office through the vents! Q-Quick!"

The boy quickly winded up the music box again, making it go fully winded and look at the hall to still see Foxy and Mangle in the hall. Not going any closer than they already are, so he took the opportunity to flicker the lights at them to make them go confused.

He looked at the right vent and saw that Ivy came out safely without any sign of harm. She did have a little dirt on her cheek so Jeremy said to wipe that off from her face, Ivy took note of that.  
"I'll wind up that music box again, Tell me if you need help in anything" Ivy said, sort of rushing what she was saying. Jeremy nodded in response and glanced at Ivy when she was winding up the music box.

This was going to be a long night...

Which consisted of muffled screaming, Bonnie entering the room as well as Chica, hallucinations getting to Jeremy, Mangle nearly getting Ivy's face one time...Winding the music box time to time. Minimal conversation with Ivy...

**[ 5 AM ]**

Jeremy was getting fatigued, he was hyperventilating. All of it was nervewracking...  
Ivy was in the Parts &amp; Services Room in the back, it was very risky. Jeremy just hopes his co-worker was going to be fine and nothing bad happens on her 1st shift. That having a slight chance of actually happening.  
The brunette breathed in and out, flickering lights back and forth, looking at the cameras. But his breaths ran short and quick, he was nervous for everything. Too much to handle...

The boy spoke in his earpiece "I-Ivy? Back yet...?" The audio he received seemed twitchy and chappy, but he mostly understood it.  
"P-P-PUT OO-ON THE FREDDY- *animatronic sounds* FAZBEAR HEAD O-ONCE YOU SEE M-ME *footsteps*"  
Jeremy's heart wrenched as he flickered the lights in the hall. Then he winded up the music box to full. What did Ivy do this time?! She probably got caught by an animatronic. Mainly Bonnie or Chica.

Ivy came running in the hall, past Foxy.  
WAIT PAST FOXY?  
Jeremy seemed incredibly shocked that Ivy ran past Foxy without getting bitten, scratched or harmed of any sort. Foxy just looked at her when she ran by. Holding her tool box with fear plastered down on her face but she was smiling. The boy seemed confused at first, he looked at the time and realized that it was nearly 6AM.  
"I-Ivy what're you-?!"

She looked a little crazy once she hid under the desk of the office.

_ ... G_

Huh...?  
Was the night over..?

**=End of Chapter 4=**

**Author's Note:  
**Hi Guys! I hope you enjoyed this one! I took a really long time on this and I apologize! Review, Leave a follow or a favorite! It would help me out a lot! =)) 


End file.
